


A Creator's Tale

by A_Creators_tale_writer



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: A Creator's Tale AU, BATIM, My Own AU, Other, etc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:11:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Creators_tale_writer/pseuds/A_Creators_tale_writer
Summary: Henry Stein was an animator at a big animation studio named Joey Drew Studios, After 30 years later he got a letter from Joey Drew himself, but when he arrived at the studio, He notice he wasn't the only one there...Credit to theMeatly for being the owner Of all BATIM stuff.Story is  created by me also The AU.





	A Creator's Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to theMeatly for being the owner Of all BATIM stuff.
> 
> Story is created by me also The AU.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Come visit the old workshop there's something i need to show you"

Have you ever thought your creations coming to life?, well I didn't. But that thought change when I saw the impossible in an animation studio called Joey drew Studios, A huge animation studio and company established in October 16 1929 that monthly released animated by hand cartoons with a funny looking little devil named Bendy.

The studio was full of colossal wonders before it became into a world full of dismay, it had friendly workers that everyday came to work with a smile and always gave their best till the day was over and it was time to head home, but the workers unfortunately had fallen down just like the old studio did.

I knew every single one of them, most of them where my friends like Susie Campbell, Sammy Lawrence, Wally Franks, Thomas Connor, Norman Polk, Shawn Flynn and of course, the founder of the company Joey Drew himself.

But how do i know them?, well its easy to say i was one of his workers. My name is Henry Stein, like Frankenstein. I was an animator to be more specific but even if i didn't had my forth year at the studio i decided to quit when i was twenty six years old, not because i hated animating or anything, the one to blame was Joey, i had no partners to animate with and the deadline i faced to finish a 23 minute cartoon was a month, it was unfair and i couldn't even see my wife Linda for days, and he also took credit about the character design when he only gave me the names for the characters.

So after i quit just to make sure Joey didn't bother me i decided to move out of town and find another job.

But now thinking about it Joey was obsessed with the studio and the cartoons, too much he didn't pay attention to his own daughter much, her name was Lucy.

So every time i asked Lucy: "Why won't Joey let you into his office?" She will always reply: "He's busy with..work stuff as usual, and a machine he is trying to install, and he has been stressed lately, so just so i don't become a distraction for him i actually don't mind being kept out of there" she always said that with a smile on her face.

One thing i remember was that sometimes when it was lunch time for me i kept animating while i ate, but i sometimes spilled my food on the frame so i had to re-do it again, but Lucy once took my frame away a put a solid white paper on my desk "Draw something that clears your mind out of Bendy, Uncle Henry."

" _Uncle Henry.._ " i thought, i was like an uncle to her, well we were very close, i can't argue with that.

"Like what should i draw?" i asked her with a puzzled look on my face.

"Just close your eyes and try to clear your mind" she said with her sweet voice.

I did what she said, i gently closed my eyes and cleared my mind till it was only solid white like the piece of paper.

"Now draw the first thing that comes to your mind! nothing bendy related or i'll throw it away, is for your own good, you are more known for pushing yourself more than your limits" Lucy said.

As i drew my ideas where getting bigger, Lucy was watching me as i drew.

Joey is a man of ideas, and only ideas. his daughter well she had the ideas too, but also gave the ideas to others with joy, thanks to her this idea was going places.

       

i drew 3 new characters: Barley, Charlie, and Edgar. hey are supposed to be a gang of trouble makers, and probably this could make a good new series.

but when Joey walked up to my desk he wasn't very happy.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING WHILE I WAS GONE, YOU JUST WASTED ALL THAT PRECIOUS TIME ON SOME STUPID DOODLES" Joey yelled at me.

"Dad!, is Uncle Henry's lunch time, i told him he needed a break from Bendy" Lucy said looking at her father with a worried look.

"Lucy! Bendy Doesn't have time for any breaks! the contrary, he needs as less breaks as possible to keep this company going! don't you know how the ticket sale has went down to 5%" Joey said with an angry voice.

"I do, but 30 minutes won't hurt the company!" Lucy said.

"JUST DON'T DISTRACT HENRY ANYMORE AND GO SOMEWHERE ELSE WHERE YOU DON'T GET IN NOBODY'S WAY" Joey yelled at her.

Lucy started walking away sadly till i got up from my sit and told Joey.

"Sir, the Only Thing Your Daughter did for me is help me out with my over-pushing myself problem, don't yell at her because then one day you'll regret it" I said.

Joey looked at me and then defeated he sighed, he walked up to Lucy and pat her head, and went back to his office.

But after i left i decided to keep in contact with the studio mostly having Allison's, Thomas, Sammy's and Wally's phone numbers and addresses just to keep in touch.

But i also remember that in July 1938 i got a letter in my mail box from Wally, it talked about how Lucy had this fever but Joey didn't quite pay attention to it and that only him and others in the studio tried to help her with medicine but unfortunately she didn't make it and passed away, I couldn't believe that Joey gave up on his daughter just to tell people what to do on the studio, I was disgusted there was also all over the news paper and all.

But time has passed, the year was 1963, September 5 1963 was the date to be exact, as i can remember. I did my normal morning routine like brushing my hair and my teeth, eat breakfast and take a shower and change my clothes and lastly check my mail for new newspaper articles. As I was checking my mail box I saw this letter that was bronze and had a big strong smell of ink, the smell was too strong it gave me a headache.

As i got inside I sat on a chair in the dinning table with a warm cup of coffee and all of the mail, including the nasty smelly letter, But thanks to curiosity that's the letter I first opened, but after 30 years of me have quit the studio I finally got a letter i was never expecting to come from.. Dear Old Joey.

What did he wanted now? His Studio closed down 6 years ago, what would he want now?.

I started to read the letter in my head it said: 

       

"Dear Henry. It seems like a lifetime since we worked on cartoons together. 30 years really slips away, doesn't it? If you're back in town, come visit the old workshop there's something i need to show you. Your best Pal. Joey Drew"

I thought for a moment about it, my head was full of thoughts, After 30 years he talks to me huh? Then a thought hit me across the face, Maybe Joey wants to fix our relationship, maybe he wants to talk about Lucy, maybe he changed. but how will i find out if i don't go?.

I decided i was going to his house since he wrote the address on the back of the letter. some time later as i was packing some lunch and putting in my pockets my wallet and my keys, my wife Linda kissed me on the forehead and said.

"Honey, are you sure you wanna go?"

"Don't worry about it Linda" i said giving her a smile.

Linda had a face of concern, With my hand i move her soft mocha hair out of her ear and said.

"Don't worry i'll be back at eight o'clock" I said as i grabbed my case and my lunch.

As i head to the door i grabbed my black fedora and put it on my head, Linda kisses me on the cheek and wishes me well.

As i got outside i got into my car and started the engine, i put one of my old time favorite tunes on the radio and fixed up the volume.

Then that's when i started to head on my way to finally see Dear Old Joey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Thanks For Reading Chapter One of My Au And More Chapters Are Cooking up in my ink machine! don't forget Stay Devilish! >:)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You So Much For Reading My Story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
